dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity of Sin (Tv Series)
Trinity of Sin is a Tv series based on the super hero team of the same name, it has elements of New Earth and Prime Earth in it. Cast Jessica Alba as Pandora Stephen Amell as Vic Sage/The Question Christian Bale as Phantom Stranger John DiMaggio as Belial (Voice) Scarlet Johansson as Lady Blaze Episodes Season 1 #A rock that has the souls of many wizards in it summon the three biggest sinners in the world, a woman named Pandora, a man named Vic Sage, and The Phantom Stranger. The wizards call Phantom Stranger and say that his sin is so horrible that they don't even want to say it, they tell him that his punishment will be walking the Earth as a stranger to everyone, including his family, and they give him a hat that covers half his face and makes his eyes glow white. The next person they call forth is Vic Sage whos sin is making a deal with the devil for immortality in exchange for his face, his punishment is freeing him of his deal but keeping his lack of face, since he now has no way to die he will now watch others age as he doesn't. Pandora is the last, her sin is opening a box full of the worst things in the world, her punishment is to be immortal and also forever alone. The wizards then send them off. #It shows Phantom Stranger walking with his punishment having him Forever be a stranger. Then he encounters Belial saying he is no stranger to him. Soon he says You will Die even if he is Immortal. Soon Phantom Stranger tries fighting him but Belial disappears saying Everyone like you shall Die. #Vic Sage is just sitting in rome over the corse of thousends of years. In modern day Vic is actually a tourist trap named "The Question" since no one knows where he came from or who he is until one day when he hears someone saying his name, the name he hasn't been called in years. The voice turns out to be Belial who shows him his past which he had forgoten, it turns out he was famous all around the world until his father died and began to fear death which is why he souled his soul. Belial tells him he can give him back his face and let him die but Vic is done making deals with demons and leaves him before Belial turns in to smoke and disappears. #Pandora who is in a Cave trying to carry on her sentence gets her named Heard. She goes to investigate, and it shows Belial saying he can turn her back into a Mortal, and she doesn't have to be alone. She denies the deal, Soon Belial says Deal with the effects. Soon He disappears, #The wizards call the trinity once again but this time they say they need help since someone they cursed is back and wants them dead. His name is Bennett Blake and they cursed him for murdering millions. When they show a picture of him it turns out to be Belial, they then claim they will lift the curse if they do as they say, Vic and Pandora seems happy about this but Phantom Stranger says they won't hold up since they never do, the others then say they won't help but Stranger says they will, but only to do good, not for the wizards. After they leave the wizards start debating on weather or not what they have been doing is good or not. #Vic, Pandora, and Phantom Stranger oddly got invited to a Nightclub. Pandora, and Vic decide to go, but Phantom Stranger decided to stay mainly because nobody can see him. Then when Pandora, and Question go to the Nightclub. They enjoyed it for a While until the Owner of the Nightclub, along with lots of the staff turned into demons. Then Phantom Stranger manages to defeat them along with the owner. He figured out that Belial told the Demon owner about them and hade her suck their souls.